


Body

by Okami_writez



Series: A Day in the Life of NCP [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Admiring from Afar, Alpha!Yuta, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Body Appreciation, Body Worship, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kisses, Light Angst, Little bit of angst, M/M, Werewolves, no smut ya nasties, omega!sicheng, self love, uwu vibes tbh, yuwin appreciating each other’s bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami_writez/pseuds/Okami_writez
Summary: Yuta can’t help but worship Sicheng and his body





	Body

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY
> 
> SCHOOL HAPPENED
> 
> also, this is shitty :((

To say that Yuta isn't a pervert— oh who is he kidding, Yuta is definitely a pervert, no doubt about it. It's not his fault his mate is so goddamn hot all day, everyday, 24 fucking 7. Like damn, is he a god or is he a god? Yuta doesn't know, and he also doesn't care. All he knows is that, Dong Sicheng, is his and only his. He is the only one who can truly see the beauty in Sicheng, more specifically, the beauty in his ass cheeks. 

Sicheng has bent down to stretch about three times now and Yuta is currently hurting (not physically, but you know what I mean). It's just that, Sicheng's butt is the roundest, most plumpest ass Yuta has ever fucking seen and Jesus, is he crazy for it. He swears that Sicheng is trying to make him go crazy when he does the splits. Oh how riled up the Japanese man is. He goes as far as to even growl a little, though no one really hears it, it still echoed in a particular someone's ear.

As for Sicheng, he knows e x a c t l y what he's doing to his poor little Alpha. He can't help that he has Yuta wrapped around his little finger. Of course he has to take advantage of that, and so he does. You may consider it spoiling, but Sicheng considers it using without limit. It's no big deal anyway, or at least he hopes. Sicheng does not want to limp to the job he has scheduled tomorrow.

"Yuta hyung, are you okay?" Jisung asks from the side. He's been watching Yuta practically drool over Sicheng for almost five minutes now. It's getting weird and he's getting mildly uncomfortable. Is that how he looks like when he stares at Chenle? Jisung doesn't know, nor does he want to. All he could say is that: he does not want to see the aftermath of this. Oh him and his virgin eyes.

"Huh? What? Oh, uh, yeah... I'm totally fine. Just a bit distracted today y'know? I just got back from a difficult job and I guess it's messing with my brain or something haha." Shit, the maknae saw him staring. Hopefully he doesn't know exactly where he was staring at, that would have been a problem.

A problem as in, he will get teased to no end by anyone and everyone in the local vicinity of their large dance room. 

"Ah.. okay then..." With that, Jisung goes back to his own stretching. 

Yuta let's a breath he did not realize he was holding. He shook his head, this is practice, he shouldn't be having such thoughts when everybody's around. The man continues to do his stretches alone, away from Sicheng, in the corner of the room. He stares a blank wall as he goes into some leg stretch Ten has taught him a few weeks back, that's when he feels a sudden weight draped over his body. It's obviously Sicheng, Yuta would know.

The Chinese man has his arms limply wrapped around Yuta's neck while his legs bend at his waist. He pulls his entire weight on his mate, not that he ways a lot to begin with anyway. Yuta chuckles, his omega is so fucking cute. "Is there anything you need Sicheng?"

The other hums, "Need affection please.. is cold."

Damn it, why is he so cute?

With a laugh, Yuta makes Sicheng get off of him so he could turn around and cuddle in a more comfortable position. Sicheng almost immediately sits in Yuta's lap, facing him, with his legs straddling the other's waist and his arms on his chest. Yuta has been gaining more muscle, Sicheng notices as he snuggles his head into his alpha's neck, meanwhile his hands roam his chest. He swears that Yuta is built like a Greek god, his muscles are tight and held together well. The veins of his arms pop out whenever he's training, making the bulging muscles even greater in size. (And not to mention sexiness)

Sicheng's hand brushes slightly against the abs of his alpha, in which Yuta laughs as he watches the other stare at his body like he does to him. It's cute really, how can it not when he just pokes one part of his abs and proceeds to do that to the rest of the sections. "Why are you so hot?" Sicheng whispers mostly to himself, but Yuta does take knowledge of it.

"I don't know, why are you so sexy hmm?" He chuckles.

"I don't know either, maybe that's why we're meant to be." Sicheng flashes the sweetest smile Yuta has ever seen, and it just makes him coo. "But seriously, when did you gain so much muscle? I remember you being a teddy bear during our trainee days."

"Oh yeah, weren't you a skinny otter? It's called working out babe, you should try it."

Sicheng shook his head, "No, I like being slim thick and lean. I think you suit the bulkier type better. That means you can carry me everywhere whenever I'm tired or lazy."

"Wait," Yuta rolls his eyes, "are you trying to bulk me up so I could be your slave and very you everywhere? There's no way in hell I would do that! You have legs, so use them."

"But Yuta!!"

"No buts baby, I'm not carrying you. Now, get your pretty ass up so we can practice, I think everyone is getting impatient with us."

Sicheng does as he's told, but a pout adorning his face. Yuta just rolls his eyes once more before slinging his arm around Sicheng's shoulders. The clumsily walk over to where everyone is huddle in a spacious circle in the middle of the dance room. What is going on? Yuta totally forgot what was happening today. Sicheng and his sexiness distracted him too much and now he's confused.

"What are we doing again?" The alpha asked. To which Taeyong groaned as a response. "What?! It slipped out of my mind okay! You should know how forgetful I am Lee Taeyong."

"Yeah whatever," Taeyong just rolled his eyes, "anyway, some old clients called us up and now we have to go to some banquet. It's a protection job, the more the merrier, that's why I pulled literally everyone in our pack. The more of us in that room, the more chance one of us sees an enemy, and the less chance our client dies on us."

"So we're going Black on Black? Wow, it's been a while since we've gone on those type of missions." It's Johnny who responds, quite surprise with the situation as a whole.

Yuta silently agrees with a nod. They haven't gone on a whole group job in a long time, it's been a few months since the last "B.o.B" as they call it. This will certainly be interesting enough, though Yuta is more excited to see his Sicheng all dressed up and cute. 

This will be great!

 

 

 

Turns out, some things don't go to plan.

Yuta rides Sicheng home early, with Taeyong's permission of course. He gently squeezes the other's thigh for reassurance, to which Sicheng just smiles and places a hand over his. He must be really shaken up from what had happened. Oh Yuta would do anything to just get a chance to punch the motherfucker who tried to touch his omega. How dare that guy! Sicheng is his omega, claimed and well scented too, what the hell was that guy on? It doesn't matter now, all that matters is Sicheng.

Once they arrive home, Yuta quickly takes Sicheng to their bedroom and starts up a bath for him. He sits on a small stool as Sicheng soaks his naked body in the warmth of the water, finally relaxing. The alpha grabs his hand, again squeezing it. From Sicheng's point of view, Yuta looks so worried. "Hyung, I'm fine, it's okay—"

"But it's not okay Sicheng! He tried to touch, even when you're obviously claimed. If I hadn't seen and came, he would have probably drugged your drink and... ugh, I can't even think of you in pain. It hurts me to imagine it."

Sicheng smiles, "But he didn't, because you saved me. I'm really fine Yuta, just a little shaken up y'know?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure hyung," Sicheng doesn't wait for Yuta reply as he grabs the alpha by the collar of his shirt and pulls him into a tender kiss. It's not one of those lustful kisses they usually have, but one full of love and pure happiness. They stay like that for a few more seconds before Sicheng pulls away, a pink blush dancing across his face. This time, Yuta smiles back and leans in for another sweet kiss, of course Sicheng has to give it to him.

“I love you hyung, and thank you for saving me.”

“I love you too baby, forever and always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving y’all! Here you have my shitty writings again ;-;
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Gonna do Luwoo’s part a little differently so be excited :3


End file.
